Los Sentimientos de los Jedi
by LinkSilver
Summary: En los Confines del Borde Exterior algo Extraño ocurre, Una gran energía proveniente del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza se puede sentir, Esto Amenaza la Paz de la Galaxia, Por ello el Consejo Jedi ha decidido mandar 3 Jovenes Caballeros Jedi.
1. Prologo

_Star Wars_

Episodio I:

Los Sentimientos de los Jedi

_En una Galaxia Muy,_

_Muy Lejana_

_La Paz domina en la Galaxia, Los Sith _

_Están extintos y la Orden Jedi cada_

_Vez crece mas, Muchos son los nuevos _

_Padawan que aparecen y en Toda la Galaxia hay_

_Una enorme Sobrepoblación de Maestros y _

_Caballeros Jedi._

_En los Confines del Borde Exterior, _

_Algo Extraño ocurre, Una gran energía _

_Proveniente del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza_

_Se puede sentir hasta el mismo Corustcan._

_Esto Amenaza la Paz en la que se encuentra _

_La Galaxia. Por ello el Consejo Jedi después de_

_Mucho discutirlo ha decidido enviar a_

_Tres Jóvenes Caballeros Jedi llamados _

_Calse Gaant, Savka Helhek y Jorik Archell_

_En una misión de reconocimiento al sistema Bakura_

_Que se encuentra cerca de donde Ocurrió el Extraño Suceso…_

_Cuando la Nave estaba apunto de llegar a su Destino, _

_Una tormenta espacial que aparecido de la nada _

_La atrapo sacándola de Orbita y enviándola a los_

_Confines desconocidos más allá del Borde Exterior…_


	2. Capitulo 1: El Frio Impacto

_**Capitulo I: El Frió Impacto**_

_En el enorme Espacio se puede ver una Nave flotando con muchas averías, dentro de ella se puede observar tres tripulantes levantarse después de un agitado golpe_

_**-Que ha ocurrido???- Exclama Jorik aun un poco confundido**_

_**-Fuimos atrapados por un Tormenta Espacial- Responde enseguida Calse**_

_**-Pero como fue eso Posible Gaant???- Vuelve a preguntar el Jedi- Eres un Gran Piloto, debiste prevenir eso**_

_**-Estoy igual sorprendido que ti Jorik –responde nuevamente el Jedi Calse- Aquella Tormenta salio de la Nada**_

_**-Quizás fue Voluntad de la Fuerza -Dice la Joven Jedi Savka ya recuperada-**_

_**-Sugieres que la Fuerza, nos dejo en medio de la nada??? –Dice el Jedi Jorik- Seria tonto no lo crees??**_

_**-Para la Fuerza nada es tonto- contesta Savka**_

_**-Sea como sea debemos solucionar esto -Interrumpe Calse**_

_Calse se acerca al Panel de Control y Observa que la Nave tiene serias averías, también observa en el panel de Navegación que cerca de su actual ubicación hay un Planeta del cual no tiene registros_

_**-Camaradas –Calse dice- Hay un planeta cerca de aquí… quizás ahi podamos hacer algo por la nave**_

_**-Por la Fuerza… esperemos que si - dice enseguida Jorik**_

_**-No tengo un buen presentimiento- Explica Savka**_

_**-No hay más Opciones- Dice Jorik**_

_Una fuerte Sacudida de la nave interrumpe la conversación, la Nave es atrapada por la Fuerza de Gravedad del Mencionado Planeta, La Nave empieza a ser arrastrada desmantelándose cada vez un poco más._

_**-No puede ser… -Calse dice después de Observar algo en el Panel de Navegación-**_

_**-Que Ocurre Gaant???- Pregunta Jorik confuso**_

_**-Según el panel, el Planeta al que somos arrastrado… -No le salen más Palabras a Gaant-**_

_**-Responde Calse!! - Entrando en preocupación la Jedi Savka**_

_**- Es un Planeta Helado, es Decir Hielo por todas partes, Ninguna Vida Inteligente detecta el panel -Dice seriamente Calse Gaant-**_

_**-Eso no es bueno -Responde serenamente Savka**_

_**-Claro que no es Bueno!!! -Dice alterado Jorik Archell**_

_Un fuerte impacto golpea a la Nave, derribando a todos los tripulantes. La Nave ha entrado a la atmósfera del Planeta, empezando un agitado descenso_

_**-Todos a sus asientos… será un duro aterrizaje!!! –Grita Calse Gaant**_

_**- El Frió de este planeta supera bastamente al Planeta mas Helado conocido- Dice Jorik, quien Observo el Termómetro de la Nave**_

_**-Entonces si salimos vivos al Impacto, será voluntad de la Fuerza que sobrevivamos- Dice Savka preocupa**_

_Todos retornan a sus asientos, por la ventana de la nave se puede Observar el Helado planeta, se ve blanco por todas partes, en ese momento dicha ventana se rompe en pedazos dejando entrar un aire Helado terrible, Los tripulantes sin nada que hacer, están indefensos ante esto, sus cuerpos se enfrían rápidamente, todo se empieza a nublar, cada uno escucha los gritos de sus compañeros, cada vez se observa mas de cerca el suelo blanco de planeta, cada vez mas cerca y cuando ya no se puede acercar mas todo se vuelve negro y una onomatopeya de una gran explosión se escucha en el vació de sus mentes…. _


	3. Capitulo 2: El Nuevo Despertar

_**Capitulo II El Nuevo Despertar**_

_Todo se ha tornado oscuro durante mucho tiempo o por lo menos eso pareciera, imágenes vagas pasan a veces por la mente pero nada más que eso, un reflejo de la realidad. Por un momento la oscuridad desaparece y algo claramente se puede divisar, muchas personas desconocidas caminando con apuro alrededor. _

_Totalmente desconectado de los recuerdos o de las funciones del cuerpo el Joven Jedi, nada siente, solo observa a través de sus débiles parpados, mientras su mente abrumada poco a poco empieza a reaccionar, los recuerdos uno a uno empiezan a regresar y las funciones del cuerpo ya empiezan a funcionar. El Joven Jedi se siente confundido a enterarse que se encuentra en una especie de cilindro con un líquido extraño, que mal que mal ayuda a su cuerpo a sentirse mejor, El Joven Jedi recuerda el impacto en su nave, por unos momentos se siente abrumado y alterado, sin olvidar confundido, al mismo tiempo que escucha a las personas extrañas a su alrededor exclamar: **"¡¡¡Muestra Signos Vitales!!!". ** _

_**-¿¿Donde Estoy??- Pregunta confundido Calse Gaant desde el Interior del Cilindro**_

_Las Personas a su alrededor sorprendidas en un comienzo se apartan hacia los lados permitiendo pasar a alguien que sin duda es importante, camina hasta ponerse frente al Jedi_

_**-Me alegra ver que te hemos podido sacar con vida- Dice el Extraño sujeto**_

_**-¿¿Dónde Estoy??- Repite la pregunta el Jedi, sin duda querer saber una respuesta**_

_**- Te encuentras en la estación Espacial Alpha Tres- Dice el sujeto, muy seguro**_

_**- ¿¿Dónde están mis amigos?? –Pregunta Calse muy preocupado…**_

_**-Libérenlo y denle una ropa para vestir- Dice el extraño sujeto a los demás, ignorando la pregunta del Jedi**_

_**-¿¿Dónde están mis amigos??-Pregunta muy insistente el Joven Jedi**_

_**- Por ahora no mas respuesta- Dice secamente el individuo**_

_El Sujeto da media vuelta y se marcha, dejando a Calse Gaant con sus interrogantes, tiempo después Calse es liberado, a pesar que siente su cuerpo extraño, se siente bien, solo confundido y lleno de preguntas. Ninguno de los demás seres que hay a su alrededor le contestan algo, le entregan unas ropas, que no son sus tradicionales vestimentas Jedi y se machan dejándolo solo en la habitación, Calse Gaant se pregunta enseguida la ubicación de sus pertenencias, especialmente su Lightsaber, sin pensarlo dos veces Calse sale de la Habitación. Perdido da muchas vueltas en lugar, estando su mente en otro lugar queriendo saber el paradero de sus amigos, hasta que una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos._

_**-¡¡¡Calse Gaant!!! – Grita una Voz detrás de el**_

_**- Esa Voz… -Dice Calse Gaant para sus adentros**_

_Calse Gaant se da vuelta, y siente un gran alivio en su interior, aquella voz se trataba de su amiga Savka Helhek_

_**-Que bueno que estas vivo - Dice La Joven Jedi, al mismo tiempo que lo abraza**_

_**-Savka… ¿Que ha pasado?, tu lo sabes? –Pregunta curioso Calse**_

_**-No se nada… No se donde estamos… No se donde esta Jorik… No se donde están mis pertenencias… Absolutamente No se Nada… -Exclama con una extraña tristeza Savka, al mismo tiempo que se separa de Calse**_

_**-Entiendo – Responde desilusionado Calse**_

_**- Desperté en lo que parecía una sala de Regeneración, ahí me dieron esta ropa, pero no contestaron mis pregunta – Explica Savka**_

_**- Me paso lo mismo… Savka – Responde Calse**_

_**- Si quieren Respuestas yo se las puedo dar –Interrumpe el Extraño sujeto de antes**_

_**- ¿Tu de nuevo? –Exclama con cierta ira Calse**_

_**- Yo soy Garag Jimex en primer lugar – Revela su Nombre el extraño sujeto- Soy el que esta a cargo de esta Estación Espacial **_

_**- ¿Dónde esta Nuestro amigo? – Pregunta con preocupación Savka**_

_**- Luchando entre la Vida y la Muerte –Responde Garag**_

_**- Pero Como… -Cayendo en Tristeza nuevamente La Joven Helhek**_

_**- Somos Jedi… recuerda Savka… Somos fuertes –Dice con precisión Calse**_

_**- Lo se… –Dice Savka**_

_**- Lastima que los de esa Religión ya están extintos –Exclama Garag**_

_**- ¿Que quieres Decir? – Pregunta por ambos Calse, que se hallan extrañados y Confundidos**_

_**- Como puedo ver… mi teoría estaba en lo cierto, síganme y les explicare todo – Dice Garag**_

_**- Mas vale que así sea – Responde Calse**_

_**- No nos queda Otra Calse – Dice la Jedi Savka**_

_Garag Jimex los dirige hacia un elevador a ambos Jedi, que sube de Piso hasta llegar al mas alto y ahí Garag lo hace pasar, a lo que sin duda es la sala de Jefe de mando de la estación, en la cual no se encuentra nadie, Garag lo invita a sentarse y se dispone a explicarles Todo, Calse y Savka están ansioso por saber respuestas a sus preguntas… _

_**- Verán Todo comienzo cuando… -Expone Garag Jimex**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Un Helado Estar

_**Capitulo III: Un Helado Estar**_

_Se ve a muchos seres correr por los pasillos de la Estación Espacial, Rodianos, Twi'lek, Humanos y un par de Wookies, todos se detienen y rodean a Garag Jimex_   
_- Capitán estamos Listo – Exclama en su idioma un Twi'lek entre la multitud_ _- Grrrrrrrrroarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr –Ruge un Wookie_

_**- Esta seguro que esta expedición es segura??? –Pregunta un Hombre que estaba al frente de la Multitud**_

_**- Camaradas –Habla Garag- como sabrán el Planeta Nithfiring nunca nadie ha podido hacer una expedición en el por su baja temperatura **_

_**- Lo sabemos Capitán –Responde otro Hombre –Pero esa baja temperatura no podria ocasionar la muerte, no es peligroso??? **_

_**- ¡Si! –Exclama la Multitud mirándose unos a otros**_

_**- Además es el planeta mas Helado que se conoce hasta el momento –Agrega el Hombre**_

_**- Tranquilo, Tranquilos –Responde con cierta seguridad Jimex –Contamos por fin con la tecnología suficiente para enfrentar ese percance **_

_**- es así Capitán?? –Pregunta una muchacha**_

_**- ¡Claro! -Exclama con seguridad el capitán -seremos los primeros en pisar el distante planeta de Nithfiring, ahora… Tripulación prepárense**_

_Horas después dentro de una Nave, en uno de los Hangares de la Estación. Se encuentran 5 Seres, un Twi'lek, 3 Humanos entre ellos Garag Jimex y un Wookie, preparándose para despegar_

_**- Volwaka despega esta cosa y dirigenos a Nithfiring –Ordena Garag al Wokie  
- ¡Grrrrrrrrroarrrrrrrr! –Exclama afirmativamente el Wookie**_

_La Nave sale del Hangar y se dirige a Nithfiring logran penetrar en la atmósfera sin problemas, y gracias a un extraño y nuevo material que esta echa la nave, logran rechazar el aire helado que los recibe poco a poco se acercan al suelo, teniendo un buen aterrizaje, utilizando trajes hechos del el mismo material salen a inspeccionar los alrededores, Excepción del Wookie que se queda en la nave, pues traje para su talla no existe. Luego de largas horas de caminatas y no encontrar nada, regresan a la nave, en el Trayecto de regreso pasan a través de una montaña, en la cual ocurre un derrumbe, grandes piedras de nieve caen, gracias a la Fuerza, todos logran salir ilesos, pero tienen un enorme descubrimiento, o por lo menos eso parecía, entre los escombros de la montaña se herejía una especie de metal, los descubrientes se acercaron para ver de que se trataba aquel hallazgo, después de analizarlo lentamente con sus sentidos, todos concluyeron que era una nave antigua, o por lo menos los restos de una._

_**-Jajajajajajaja parece que no fuimos los primeros en llegar a este planeta Garag – se dirige uno de los hombres a su capitán**_

_**- No me hace gracia sabes –Responde un poco con molestia por el cometario el Capitán Garag**_

_**- ¡¡¡Capitán Observe!!! –Exclama el Twi'lek**_

_El Twi'lek había encontrado la cabina de la nave, y dentro de ella se podía ver a dos muchachos congelados, uno era un chico y el otro una chica, su piel azul se había tornado por el hielo y traían puestas túnicas Jedi, cerca de la Nave encontraron un tercer chico, el estaba en peor estado que lo otros dos_

_**-Pobres murieron congelados –Dice unos de los Hombres**_

_**-Deben llevar Siglos aqui –Dice el otro Hombre**_

_**-no están muertos, están congelados… aun podemos hacer algo por ellos, quizás hasta traerlos a la vida nuevamente –dice el Twi'lek **_

_**-Hagámoslo entonces – Dice el Capitán Garag Jimex –Yo estoy a cargo de la estación no lo olviden**_

_**-La Nave ha protegido un poco a estos dos muchachos, por el tercero tendremos que hacer un gran esfuerzo y esperar que la Fuerza este con nosotros –Explica el Twi'lek**_

_**- ¡¡¡Entonces tomémonos con cuidado y llevémoslos a la estación, es una orden!!! –Exclama el capitán **_

_Lograron sacar a los Tres Muchachos y fueron llevados a la Estación a donde Fueron atendidos_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**  
-Ahora entiendo mucho mas -exclama Calse  
-Todo me esta mas claro –Explica Savka**_

_**-¿Ahora entienden? – Pregunta Garag**_

_**- Si… quedamos congelados quien sabe por cuantos años –responde La Jedi Savka**_

_**-Pero ¿que fue de los Jedi Garag?, ¿Qué les ocurrió?, ¿Lo Sabes? –Pregunta precipitadamente Calse**_

_**-Ase aproximadamente Un Milenio, Los Sith Regresaron y acabaron con Cada uno de los Jedi, proclamándose señores de las Galaxia, actualmente vivimos en una época regida por los Sith, ellos gobiernan todos –responde algo triste Garag**_

_**-Solo los Últimos Jedi en la Galaxia, los únicos capaces de salvarla –dice determinadamente Calse**_

_**-Tienes Razón –dice Savka**_

_Horas después se ve a ambos Jedi preparando una Nave llamada Silver Hawk, para partir en su viaje, sus deseos son derrocar a los Sith, aun sin Jorik, partirán. Garag les desea la mas grande suerte del mundoy les advierte que su camino bordearan brutalmente con el Lado Oscuro y que por ello se cuiden mucho._


	5. Capitulo 4: El Tercer Guerrero

_**Capitulo IV: El Tercer Guerrero**_

_Todo se vuelve mas Claro, Droides Médicos por todos lados, el cuerpo se siente helado y la cabeza se retuerce en dolor, esas son las sensaciones que siente un Jedi agobiado, que es resucitado prácticamente de Ultratumba_

_**-Esta fuera de Peligro –Afirma un Droide**_

_**-Hemos acabo… manden llamar al señor Garag –Dice otro Droide**_

_**-¡Enseguida! –exclama un Droide mas pequeño**_

_El Droide sale de la Habitación, mientras tanto los demás, levanta al Jedi para que se siente, el pobre agobiado ya casi ni hablar puede, pero de todas maneras hace el intento_

_**-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunta el extraño Jedi**_

_**- En Alpha Tres –Responde Garag quien acaba de entrar a la sala**_

_**- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunta el Jedi Jorik**_

_**- todo empieza… -Garag le relata todos los hechos que ya le había contado a sus compañeros **_

_Jorik queda bastante sorprendido, y aun mas que sus dos camaradas partieran en este viaje sin el, el no lo entiende el por que, en aquel momento viene un recuerdo a su mente._

_------------------------------------COMIENZO DE FLASHBACK-------------------------------------_

_Calse, Savka y Jorik están en el consejo, este le acaba de informar de su mision cuando se deciden marchar, el consejo le pide al Joven Jorik que espere que desean hablar en privado con el_

_**-¿Qué Ocurre Maestros? –Pregunta con signo de sorpresa el Jedi Archell**_

_**- Algo sentimos… en tus amigos, y advertirte debemos – Dice una Maestro Jedi llamado Kannan (de la misma Raza de Yoda)**_

_**- ¿eh? … -aun mas sorprendido dice Jorik**_

_**- Sentimos pero aun así no estamos seguros –Dice un Maestro Jedi Zabrak llamado Kan Deler**_

_**- por ello advertirte debemos y atento estar tu debes –Exclama el Maestro Jedi Kannan**_

_**- Calse Gaant y Savka Helhek grande Jedi son sin duda –dice el Maestro Jedi Humano Vazce Zadis**_

_**- Al Igual que Jorik Archell –agrega el Maestro Jedi Kan Deler**_

_**- tememos… mas de una amistad entre ellos halla… -Dice el Maestro Kannan**_

_**- ¿Un Romance? –Pregunta sorprendido Jorik **_

_**- así es –Afirma el Maestro Kan Deler**_

_**- Como sabes… eso esta Prohibido en la Orden aun mas entre dos de esta… -afirma Vazce Zadis**_

_**- Pero seguros no estamos… por alguna razón difícil verlo –Responde el Maestro Kannan **_

_**- Por ello te pedimos que los vigiles… y los alejes de eso… antes de ser expulsados de la Orden… aquellos sentimientos pueden llevarlo al Lado Oscuro- Explica Vazce Zadis**_

_**- Si Maestros –Afirma Jorik Archell**_

_**-Ahora te puede retirar –dice el Maestro Kannan**_

_Jorik se inclina y se retira a alcanzar a sus camaradas_

_-------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK---------------------------------_

_**- Será acaso Posible – se Pregunta Jorik Archell**_

_**- ¿Entiendes ahora? –le Pregunta Garag**_

_**- SI… rápido necesito una nave para alcanzar a mis compañeros- se agita Jorik Archell**_

_**- lo siento pero eso no va a hacer posible –Les Responde Garag**_

_**- ¡¡¡¡Por que!!!!! –pregunta indignado Jorik**_

_**- Acabas de salir de una grave y estado además no poseo ya naves –Dice con Firmeza Garag **_

_**- ¡¡¡Maldición!!! –Grita el Joven Jedi**_

_**- Pero puedo hacer algo por ti…-Responde Garag conmovido por la determinación del Jedi**_

_**- ¿¿que cosa?? –Pregunta con desesperación Jorik**_

_**- Ya veraz –afirma con sutileza Garag**_

_**Garag toma un teléfono y hace un llamado, en pocos minutos llega un comandante de alto mando**_

_**-Nolin… -Hablar Garag**_

_**-Si Señor –responde el comandante**_

_**- tu estarán al mando de la estación espacial hasta que regrese… -habla Garag**_

_**- ¿Señor?- Pregunta sorprendido**_

_**-¿Garag?- se pregunta a si mismo sorprendido Jorik**_

_**- Dile…a Jaina Moon… que se encuentre conmigo en el hangar XQ**_

_**- Enseguida señor –replica el comandante**_

_**- Jorik sígueme – le dice con cierta determinación al Jedi**_

_**- si… -Algo confundido responde el Jedi**_

_Garag lleva a Jorik a un Hangar secreto donde se encuentra una nave, la cual no se puede maniobrar de uno, Garag en el camino el informa a Jorik que lo acompañara y también una amiga mercenaria llamada Jaina Moon. Ambos están frente a la colosal Nave, esperando a que la Mercenaria se presente._


	6. Capitulo 5: Primer Asalto

_**Capitulo V: Primer Asalto**_

_El Espacio a pesar de la Crisis en que se encuentra la Galaxia, siempre resulta Hermoso. Un Jedi observa por la cabina de su nave, buscado respuestas, ¿verdaderamente tanto tiempo había pasado? Era una de las tantas cuestiones que aparecía en su mente, y los ¿demás Jedi? ¿Mis Amigos? Acompañaban a la pregunta anterior, Este Jedi observa a su compañera de oficio y nave, quien duerme a pesar de la grave situación. El Joven Jedi de Cabello castaño se pregunta que es mas Hermoso, su Amiga o el Espacio, ase bastante tiempo que tiene esta confusiones en su mente. De pronto una idea viene a su mente… No todo era malo, Sin el consejo… ya nada le impediría estar con su amada amiga, pero recordó algo… ¿Ella sentiría lo mismo? … El Jedi se volvió a entristecer y observar por la cabina el espacio… Alejar las Emociones de su mente fue algo que en su entrenamiento no aprendió bien, lo que si aprendió fue esconder este defecto ante sus Maestros._

_De pronto la nave es agitada brutalmente, su compañera despierta abrumada … como si estuviera entrando de un sueño a una pesadilla, El Jedi por su pequeña distracción, no se había dado cuenta que al radar se acercaba una enorme nave. Ahora habían sido atrapados en un rallo tractor… fuese lo fuese lo que le esperaba era culpa de el, no evitaba pensar. _

_La Chica Jedi presionaba a una velocidad digna de admirar muchos botones, pero nada sirve._

_**-¡Savka Tranquilízate! –Exclama el Jedi, Poniendo su mano sobre el Hombro de la Chica**_

_**-¡Calse que haremos! –se desespera la Muchacha**_

_**-¡Luchar como los Jedi que somos! – Calse lo dice en una absoluta determinación**_

_**-No tenemos Opción –Más tranquila Habla Savka**_

_El Halcón Plateado es arrastrado dentro de la nave enemiga, Una vez adentro un escuadrón de soldados entra para inspeccionar a fondo la nave, su sorpresa es grande cuando no encuentra nada, pero no mas grande que su Ineptitud. _

_Sobre ellos cae una escotilla del techo y acto seguido se ven ráfagas de luz amarrillas, acompañadas de un sonido muy particular. El Escuadrón de soldado cae al suelo, cada uno de sus integrantes sin vida y de pie se encuentra Una Jedi, empuñando un sable de Luz Amarrillo, un muchacho baja del techo muy ágil._

_**-Buen movimiento Savka –Afirma Gaant**_

_**-Gracias Calse… Siento que se acercan mas – Explica la Jedi Cabello Castaño claro**_

_Los Jedi se esconden en compartimientos que hay a en los pasillos de la Nave, en unos segundos mas un nuevo Escuadrón pasa por ahí, Calse usando la Ola de Fuerza lo impacta contra la pared desde adentro del compartimiento, noqueándolos a todos._

_**-¡¡¡¡Savka rápido salgamos de aquí!!!! –Grita Calse**_

_**- Si –le responde la Jedi Helhek **_

_Calse y Savka usando la Fuerza de Velocidad, salen de la nave pero una Ola de Fuerza, los derriba. Una vez en el suelo cuando tratan de identificar a su agresor, ven a un Hombre alto, Musculoso, de grandes proporciones que lleva una túnica negra y una larga capa roja sangre, y tiene extendida su mano._

_**-No me pude haber equivocado… sabia que en el Interior de esta nave, se encontraban usuario de la Fuerza… quien diría que seria un Par de Jedi –Seguro habla el Hombre**_

_**-¿Quién eres? –Grita Gaant**_

_**-Darth Reidan –Dice confiado**_

_**-¡Un Sith! –Se repugna Savka**_

_**- Jajajajaja… Había olvidado lo tontos que son los Jedi –Exclama Reidan**_

_Darth Reidan rápido enciende su sable de luz rojo y se avienta al ataque contra Savka quien se encuentra indefensa en el suelo, pero un sable de luz verde, lo bloquea en el camino proveniente de Calse, quien tiene rápidos reflejos._

_**-A eso yo llamo Reflejos de Jedi jajajaja –Se Burla Darth Reidan**_

_**-¿Savka estas Bien? –Pregunta Calse**_

_**-Si –Responde la Jedi**_

_Savka enciende su Sable de Luz Amarillo en ese Momento, los soldados que actuaban de observadores se empiezan acercar, Reidan con su mano libre le hace un signo, que hace entender que se retiren y eso hacen. Ahora Reidan se enfrenta solo contra los dos Jedi, el sonido de los Lightsaber suena por toda la sala, Savka y Calse a pesar de ser dos, se ven disminuido ante la gran habilidad de Reidan._


	7. Capitulo 6: Jedi vs Sith

_**Capitulo VI: Jedi vs. Sith**_

_Calse y Savka se encuentran abrumados… Darth Reidan pareciera no tener una debilidad en el manejo del sable, se han alejado de la Nave, en este difícil duelo, es mas ya ni siquiera están en el hangar, Los Sable chocan… desde lejos, pareciera un baile agresivo, Darth Reidan pareciera que solo estuviera jugando con ellos, Traba ambos sable con el suyo. _

_**-No Luchan nada mal Jedi… pero aun les falta –se Burla Reidan**_

_**-Tu tampoco nada de mal Sith –le sigue la Burla Calse**_

_**-Perderás… -Agrega Savka**_

_Los Sables se destraban y continua el agitado duelo, Reidan le da una fuerte golpea con la Mano a Savka derribándola, lo cual enoja a Calse atacando mas agresivamente al Sith, al Nivel de complicarlo._

_**-Valla… Jedi… Lo Haces bien –Moviendo el sable en defensa, Reidan**_

_**-¡¡¡CALLATE!!! – Ataca agresivo Calse**_

_Reidan y Calse ahora entran en un agresivo choque de Sable, Calse en todo momento hace retorcer a Reidan, el Baile agresivo es ha vuelto brutal ahora ambos buscan hacer una herida fatal, sin importar el costo, en esos mismos momentos La Jedi se levanta y enciende su sable, se encuentra bastante lejos de la acción_

_**-Con que la Muchacha es Importante… El Lado Oscuro fuerte te puede volver, Jedi –Lo Dice Reidan, sin Bajar la Intensidad de los Sablazos**_

_**-No digas nada… Reidan… Nada –Responde Calse, Intensificando su rudeza con el sable**_

_Un Hábil movimiento de Reidan, y el Sable de Calse sale volando, completando el ataque, de un gran sablazo le hace una herida en el pecho a Calse, este se desploma. Savka llega justo a la escena para detenerlo en sus brazos._

_**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! –Grita desesperada la Jedi**_

_**-Muajajajajajajaja –Ríe Maléficamente Reidan**_

_Savka deja a Calse en el suelo, y ataca agresivamente a Reidan, hasta acorralarlo, Reidan no puede hacer nada contra los sablazos agresivos de esta Mujer, apenas puede defenderse Reidan esta agobiado. De pronto unos rallos aparecen Golpeando a Savka y impactándola brutal contra un muro. El Dark Lord of The Sith había aparecido, ayudando momentánea a mente a un sorprendido Reidan, el cual gracias a este pequeño gesto, pudo volver en si._

_**-Reidan… No Te dejes Intimidar –Agrega el Señor Oscuro**_

_**- Lo Siento Maestro –Se Disculpa Reidan**_

_Savka en el suelo sube la vista y ve a un sujeto encapuchado, mas bajo que Darth Reidan, mas delgado, A Simple vista parecería más débil. Pero emane grandes flujo de Fuerza, Más grandes que Reidan._

_**-¿Quien eres? –Dirigiéndose al Señor Oscuro… La Joven Jedi**_

_**-¡¡Por el momento eso no debe Importarte!!–Agrega engreídamente Reidan**_

_Darth Reidan vuelto en si, sin pensarlo dos veces ataca a Savka, con su sable, pero solo logra encontrarse con el sable verde de Calse, este se había reincorporado justo a tiempo. Como era eso posible se preguntaba Reidan, este retrocede pues sabe que un nuevo duelo comenzara, Calse ayudaba a Levantar a Savka, ambos empuñaban sus Lightsaber en dirección a Reidan en señal de que están listos. _

_**-¿Calse estas Bien? –Pregunta aun Sorprendida la Jedi**_

_**- Si… no te Preocupes… -Responde el Jedi ojos Café claro**_

_**- Bien… –Dice Feliz Savka**_

_El Señor de los Sith solo Observa riendo maléficamente, como esperando alguna señal, Reidan lo mira de reojo y entiende lo que tiene que hacer, ataca violentamente de nuevo, Calse y Savka casi no puede hacer nada, sus Sablazos son mucho mas rápidos que antes , apenas pueden repeler, y de un Hábil movimiento del Sith, los sables de Calse y Savka salen volando y los Jedi caen al suelo vencidos, Reidan victorioso, se preparara para dar el Golpe final, pero el Oscuro Observador tiene pensando una mejor idea._

_**-Detente Reidan –Ordena el Misterioso Agresor**_

_**-¡¡¡Pero Maestro!! –Exclama Reidan**_

_**-Pueden sernos Útiles, Ordena que los Encierren –Agrega el Gran Sith**_

_**-Jamás seremos Útiles para sus ambiciones –Grita Calse**_

_**-Ya Veremos… Ya Veremos… -Expresa Maléficamente el Sith**_

_Reidan hace una señal y aparecen los Soldados, Los Jedi sin sus sables no pueden hacer nada, ¿Usar Poderes de la Fuerza?... No seria una Locura, ahora deben aceptar su derrota, y por el momento no hacer nada, saben en la grave situación en que se encuentran, deberán pensar en algo, pero por el momento es mejor dejarse encerrar._

_La Herida de Calse gracias a La Fuerza resulto solo ser superficial, Savka en mucho tiempo empieza a entender sus sentimientos, cuyos siempre se habían mostrado confuso, Ambos Jedi son escoltados hacia la división de Celdas ahora…_


	8. Capitulo 7: El Segundo Asalto Comienza

_**Capitulo VII: El Segundo Asalto Comienza**_

_Una nave se acercaba a la gran Nave de los Sith, en su interior van tres personas, estas saben que dentro de La Nave de los Sith se encuentra el Halcón Plateado y con el sus amigos, saben solo una cosa su misión ahora es entrar a esa Nave…_

_**-Sin duda esa es la Nave de Darth Garlan –Exclama Garag**_

_**-El Sith detrás de la Caída de todo ¿no? –Dice el Jedi de Cabello Rubio**_

_**-Uno de los 3 Sith que dominan la Galaxia –Dice la Joven Mercenaria**_

_**-Entiendo… y me Imagino que cada uno debe Tener a Sith mas pequeños Bajo sus Ordenes… -Afirma con Certeza Jorik**_

_**-Así es… en este Caso es Darth Reidan… Un Sith Mortal con el Manejo del Sable… según dicen los rumores –dice el Muchacho de Cabello Negro Garag**_

_**-Tendremos que entrar… Déjenmelo a mi –Dice Jaina**_

_Jorik aun no comprendía a este misteriosa mujer, llego, subió a la nave y ayudo a pilotear a Garag, no sabe mucho de ella pero a Jorik le intriga. Según le comento Garag esta muchacha era experta en códigos, seguridad. Ella podía entrar a cualquier lugar aunque estuviera extremamente repleto de seguridad, ella era la Perfecta para ayudarlos._

_**-Código correcto… Puede Ingresar… -Afirma alguien por el Radio transmisor**_

_**-¿que les dije? –Dice la chica**_

_**-Sabía que tú podrías hacerlo –Afirma Garag**_

_**-Bien… -Dice Jorik**_

_**-¿Solo eso me dices Guapo? –Pregunta Jaina**_

_**-Supongo… -Afirma Jorik**_

_La Nave entra por unos de los Hangares, los tres Bajan y son Recibidos por Darth Reidan, quien los conduce por el camino que deben ir, cuando los muchachos están lo suficiente lejos de la Nave, escucha una Explosión, Miran atrás y su nave había destruido, Claramente esto se había vuelto una trampa, Darth Reidan reía maléficamente_

_**-¿Pero como? –Se preguntaba Jaina**_

_**-Quizas el codigo estaba mal… -Responde Garag**_

_**- ¡¡¡Eso es imposible!!! –Exclama Jaina**_

_**-Puede engañar a Soldados… Pero a un Sith Jamás… -Exclama Darth Reidan**_

_Jorik hace un Rápido movimiento en contra Reidan, pero este Bloquea hábilmente el Sable Azul de su agresor, con su Sable. Jorik hábil con su mano Libre usa la Ola de Fuerza impulsando a Reidan unos metros Lejos, rápidamente se Voltea y hace lo mismo con los Soldados_

_**-¡¡¡Rápido… Garag… Jaina… cambios de Planes, busquen a los Demás!!! ¡¡¡Yo me encargo aquí!!!**_

_**- Esta Bien –Afirma Garag**_

_**-Enseguida –Agrega Jaina**_

_Los muchachos rápidos se adelantan hacia dentro de la Nave, Reidan furioso se Levanta y ataca a Jorik, empezando un Nuevo Duelo. Los Haces Azules y Rojos destellan por la sala. Definitivamente Jorik tiene un uso Mejor del Sable que sus dos Amigos, Solo logra igual el nivel de Reidan. Este Sorprendido no pierde el tiempo y busca hacerle una Herida Fatal._

_**-Usas bien el Sable… Jedi… Mejor que tus amigos –Exclama el Sith**_

_**-Puede ser… -Le responde Jorik**_

_Garag y Jaina corren por los pasillos, se ha dado la alerta en toda la nave de su presencia, no saben que hacer, de pura casualidad llegan a un cuarto donde ahí dos trajes de soldados Sith, los cuales visten para poder pasar un poco menos desapercibidos._

_**-Segura... ¿Crees que sea Buena esta Idea? –Pregunta dudoso Garag**_

_**- Si… no se me ocurre nada mejor… -Responde la Mercenaria**_

_Jorik y Reidan su duelo cada vez se volvía mas violento, Jorik empezaba a perder Terreno y el Sith a tomar ventaja, Jorik lo único que hacia era retroceder por los violentos golpes del Sith, comprendía que estaba perdido, además las secuelas de su pronta recuperación empezaban hacer efecto, comenzaba a ver borroso y sentir su cuerpo pesado, pero aun así lograba defenderse de los golpes de Reidan, cuando tiempo podría resistir, no lo sabia…_


	9. Cap8:Rescate Exitoso y la Caida del Sith

**_Capitulo VIII: Rescate Exitoso y la Caída del Sith_**

_La División de las Celdas eran Oscuras, lo único que iluminaba eran los muros de Luz Púrpura, Calse y Savka desde que estaba ahí, ambos solo habían estado solo en silencio, Calse solo meditaba si debía decir sus sentimientos, mientras que por otro lado Savka trataba de borrar sus sentimientos, para Un Jedi eso estaba Prohibido, eso pensaba ella._

_**-Savka... -Dice muy titubeante el Jedi del sable Verde**_

_**-Si… ¿? –Preguntando la chica Jedi**_

_**-Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte Savka –Muy serio el Jedi**_

_**-de que se trata –Curiosa pregunta Savka**_

_**-es que yo… -trata de decir el muchacho de cabello castaño**_

_Sus intentos por decir algo son interrumpidos por una seria de explosiones, seguidas por una serie de disparos de blaster, Calse y Savka se sobresaltaron ante estos actos. Un buen grupo de minutos después dos soldados llegan frente a su celda, uno de una cara muy familiar para los Jedi._

_**-Calse… Savka… al fin los hallamos –Dice el soldado al mismo tiempo que dispara hacia los guardias que lo perseguían**_

_**-Garag cubreme mientras fuerzo las cerraduras –Dice la Astuta y hermosa mercenaria**_

_**-!!!Date prisa!!! –Se expresa el soldado**_

_Calse y Savka no entendían lo que pasaba ninguna palabra habían dicho, rápidamente su celda es abierta frente a sus ojos, comprendiendo realmente la situación Garag y alguien más habían venido a rescatarlos, una vez comprendido esto, sin pensarlo dos veces los Jedi encienden sus sables de luz para apoyar a sus amigos._

_**-Garag… ¿¿como esta Jorik?? –Pregunta Calse sin pensarlo dos veces**_

_**-Enfrentándose a un Sith… la ultima vez que lo vimos, su estado actual… lo desconozco –Responde Garag a la vez que dispara asertivamente. **_

_**-Ya me lo imaginaba de Jorik –Dice con tono Feliz Calse a la vez que rebota disparos**_

_**-Esperemos solo… que no Caiga presa de Darth Garlan… -Dice la Joven mercenaria asesinando con su blaster a un soldado**_

_**-Con que ese es su nombre –Replica Calse**_

_**-Debemos ayudarlo Calse –Agrega Savka**_

_**-Si para salir de esta Nave –Dice Garag**_

_**-¡¡¡No!!!… no saldremos de esta Nave hasta después que Caiga el Sith, es nuestra única oportunidad de derrotarlo **_

_**-Tiene razón el muchacho –Afirma Jaina**_

_**-Cierto… Calse, Savka… ustedes deben adelantarse y ayudar a Jorik… pueden ser su última esperanza –Agrega el Encargo de la Estación Espacial**_

_**-Pero… -responde la Jedi**_

_**-¡¡¡Nada de peros!!! –Exclama una vez más Garag**_

_Calse y Savka no sacan nada con negarse, Garag tiene razón si piensan derrotar al Sith es ahora o nunca, deben ayudar a su camarada y juntos batallar. Sin volverlo a pensar Calse y Savka usando la fuerza de velocidad se apresuran por los pasillos de la nave. _

_ En Otro Lugar _

_Un sable rojo golpeaba violentamente, mientras un Sable Azul lucha por defenderse, así es la situación del combate. Jorik retrocede antes los violentos golpes de Reidan, A pesar que Jorik es una gran Guardián Jedi, se ve atenuado de todas formas. El Sith maneja de una forma dedicada a la Excelencia el sable de luz. Jorik jamás había conocido ah alguien con una técnica tan perfecta y sólida._

_**-Jedi… ¿¿Tiene Miedo?? –Se burla Reidan, sin disminuir sus violentos golpes**_

_**-El Miedo lleva al lado Oscuro Reidan… Podrías haber sido un Gran Jedi… Pero escogiste el Lado equivocado, una Lastima –Replica Jorik defendiéndose apenas**_

_**-No digas estupideces Jedi –Sigue en su Burla Reidan**_

_Jorik y Reidan ahora se encontraban en una gran sala, en la cual había una especie de puente, debajo de este una caída que no se le veía fondo, sin duda la aeronave en que estaban era gigantesca. Jorik a pesar de su lastimoso estado, la Fuerza guiaba sus sentidos, defenderse solo lograba conseguir, retrocediendo, No sabia cuando duraría este retroceso, se encontraban en medio del puente Jorik ahora estaba en su máxima decadencia, lograba retener los golpes, pero no duraría muchos minutos mas. Ya llevaban un largo tiempo en su duelo, mas de lo que aparenta este texto, de un rápido golpe de Reidan el sable de luz de Jorik sale volando metros atrás, milagrosamente no cae al abismo que se encontraban a los lados de los Guerreros. Jorik cae de rodilla frente a Reidan si no fuera por las secuelas de su pronta recuperación hubiese podida hacer mucho más. _

**_-Es mi fin… -Expreso humillantemente el muchacho de Tez Morena, mirando al piso esperando el golpe final del Sith_**

_**-Así sea Jedi… ¡¡¡Muere Dignamente!!!! –Grita al mismo tiempo que mueve su sable contra la cabeza del Jedi**_

_Jorik nota que han pasado demasiado segundos, levanta su vista y logra ver a medida que pasan los segundos lentamente a un Sith impulsado por una ola de Fuerza cayendo directamente al vació. Jorik no comprende que sucede, Observa hacia delante, es decir detrás del Sith y divisa a Calse con su mano inclinada hacia el, una vez más Calse le había salvado el pellejo. El tiempo pasa, y Reidan cae directamente, se oye su grito hasta que desaparece._

_**-¿Esta bien Jorik? … -Pregunta Calse aliviado**_

_**-Gracias a ti… Si –Responde con satisfacción Jorik**_


	10. Capitulo 9: Dark Lord of The Sith

_**Capitulo IX: Dark Lord of The Sith**_

_Calse se acerca a Jorik y lo ayuda a levantarse, al Observar también la presencia de Savka se alegra. Esta usando un poder de la Fuerza, recupera la Energías del abatido Jorik, esta ya sintiéndose mejor levanta su sable y se prepara para lo siguiente. _

_**-Gracias amigos… me alegra verlos –Dice feliz Jorik**_

_**-Pienso lo mismo, Jorik, temía por ti –Agrega Savka**_

_**-Una vez más reunido los tres… -Dice el Jedi del sable Verde**_

_De pronto la alegría de los tres es interrumpida por un enorme flujo de Fuerza, para Savka y Calse era una presencia ya conocida. La cual venia del final del puente, sin caber duda Reidan guiaba a Jorik a la Habitación de Darth Garlan. El ahora los esperaba a los tres. Calse, Savka y Jorik entendiendo bien su destino, marchan hacia el final del puente, donde se abre una puerta, por la cual el trío de Jedi entra. _

_**-Debemos vencer al Sith, sea cual sea el precio –Afirma Calse**_

_**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… Calse, La Fuerza nos Guié –Agrega Jorik Archell**_

_**-No será fácil –dice la Hermosa Jedi **_

_Era una sala en Oscuridad, solo se veía por unas enormes ventanas el espacio exterior, los Jedi dan unos cuantos pasos adelante y la sala completa se alumbra, frente a ellos hay una enorme escalera, el trío de Jedi sube por ella, arriba toda la sala es plana, solo hay una parte mas elevada donde hay una especie de trono, frente a las ventanas. Esta especie de trono gira lentamente y deja ver a un Oscuro sujeto. _

_**-Los felicito Jedi han logrado vencer a mi aprendiz, que tenia un arte perfecto en el manejo del Sable –Explica El Sith**_

_**-¡¡¡Darth Garlan!!! –Grita Calse**_

_**-El mismo… veo que han venido con sus ideas idealistas de vencerme, no se como escaparon a la destrucción de los Jedi… pero me regocijo al saber que seré el que acabe con los últimos Jedi… -Se Expresa Garlan**_

_**-Por el bien de la Galaxia, hoy será el día en que careas –Replica la Jedi Savka Helhek**_

_**-Veremos Jedi… Veremos… -Agrega Garlan**_

_**-¡¡¡No podrás con los tres a la Vez!!!… El Lado Oscuro no te servirá –Exclama el Jedi del sable Azul**_

_**-Ahora verán por que el Lado Oscuro es mejor… Muajajajajajaja –Dice confiado Garlan**_

_Garlan haciendo un gran uso de la Corrupción de la Fuerza, libera relámpagos de su mano impactando a Jorik impulsándolo escaleras abajo. Calse y Savka instintivamente encienden sus sables. Darth Garlan de una veloz manotada se saca su capucha, mostrándose un individuo de Fiel Gris, muy delgado, no medirá más del 1.68, este sujeto lleva una especie de armadura Ligera, Rojiza Plateada, sin nada que haga de casco. Garlan saca de su cintura su sable de Luz rojo y veloz contraataca a los Jedi. Calse y Savka apenas logran defenderse de sus ataques._

_**-Caerán pequeños Jedi –Afirma confiado Garlan**_

_**-Savka ataquémoslo por lados diferentes –se Expresa Calse hacia la Chica**_

_**-Pienso lo mismo –Responde la Jedi Savka**_

_Garlan hábilmente detiene el ataque de Calse y usando la Ola de Fuerza lo impulsa unos metros atrás golpeando este contra el muro quedando algo aturdido. Savka defiende con graves dificultades de los ataques del Señor Oscuro. Un Sable de luz Azul como Boomerang se agita hacia el Sith pero este sin percance lo evita a pesar del intento sorpresivo, Jorik atrapa su sable y se une a Savka en contra el Sith, Este con una maestría absoluta domina a ambos, Al Guardián Jedi y a la Centinela Jedi, estos disminuidos, solo luchan por defenderse. Calse salta una vez mas al ataque, por unos segundos parece mas pareja la batalla, pero aunque parezca increíble el Lord Sith domina a los tres Jedi, rechazando sus ataques sin mucho preámbulo. _

_**-Rallos es muy poderoso –Se queja el Guardián Jedi de Cabello Rubio**_

_**-Debemos hallar la manera de vencerlo –Sin poder el Optimismo agrega el Cónsul Jedi**_

_**-La Fuerza es nuestra aliada no lo olviden –también con Optimismo la Centinela Jedi **_

_**-Son pequeños ante mí… Ríndanse, abrasen el Lado Oscuro y sírvanme, y perdonare sus vidas –Ofrece Lord Garlan**_

_**-¡¡¡JAMAS!!! –Afirman los tres Jedi al mismo tiempo**_

_**- Entonces ¡¡¡¡Mueran!!!! –Exclama el Sith Tez Gris**_

_Garlan se avienta nuevamente al ataque, Traba espada con Savka pero aprovecha para dejarle caer encima los Rallos de la Fuerza, obligándola que se Desplome, Calse corre hacia ella, dejando solo a Jorik, Garlan aprovecha la Oportunidad y hace una profunda herida en la Pierna de Jorik, sin antes que caiga, este le hace sentir una vez mas los rallos de la Fuerza. Calse detiene su camino hacia Savka viendo su error, pero que lastimen a Savka no lo puede permitir, y además que aprovechara su descuido para Castigar a Jorik, Calse se lanza al ataque liberando un poco de su Ira, la intensidad de sus sablazos se hace sentir. Hasta el Mismo Darth Garlan se ve sorprendido y retrocedido ante tal ataque._

_**-Sorprendente Calse Gaant… Liberando tu Furia es la única manera de Destruirme –Ríe malignamente Garlan**_

_Calse ante tal frase reacciona y se detiene, El Señor Oscuro lo ataca violentamente, de un rápido Sablazo logra destruir el sable del Calse, utiliza los rallos de la Fuerza, Impulsando violentamente hacia la Pared, donde continúa su ataque de rallos ocasionándole gran dolor y no dejarlo caer al suelo. Una Ola de Fuerza emerge impulsando al Señor de los Sith liberando a Calse, El Cual cae bastante chamuscado al suelo. El Ataque sorpresivo había venido de una ya recuperada Savka, que blande su sable valientemente contra el Sith. Jorik observa sin poder hacer nada tras la herida de su pierna y Calse se encuentra maltrecho en el suelo._

_**-Muchacha… ¿piensas que podrás vencerme tu sola? –Pregunta burlonamente Darth Garlan**_

_**- ¿Por qué no? –Responde la Jedi de ojos Celestes. **_


	11. Capitulo 10: La Derrota del Sith

_**Capitulo X: La Derrota del Sith**_

_El Ambiente estaba Tenso, como nunca antes, el único sonido que vibraba eran los Lightsaber, Savka miraba seriamente a Garlan, este en cambio solo la miraba confiada, aunque no esta dudoso de acabarla cuando le de la oportunidad, Jorik frustrado sin poder hacer nada por su grave herida en su rodilla, solo esta limitado a Observar, mientras que Gaant se encuentra tendido en el suelo inconsciente. El Tenso Silencio se rompe por un movimiento de la Jedi. El Sith solo se limita a Bloquear… El Sable de Luz Rojo traba con el Sable de Luz Amarilla._

_**-Muchacha... Admito tu Valentía, mejor dicho tu estupidez… Te saldrá caro –Dice secamente Garlan**_

_**-Te derrotare por la Galaxia que yo recuerdo –Habla determinadamente la chica**_

_El Baile de los Sables comienza, Savka siempre retrocediendo a la Gran habilidad de Darth Garlan, Los haces de Luz amarillos y rojos destellan por toda la sala, y el sonido de los sables de luz Impactando se convierte en la melodía de esta batalla. Savka sabe que todo depende de sus manos y como Jedi debe triunfar, pero Garlan no se compara a Reidan, en el manejo del sable se nota, que Garlan es el maestro. Los Sables Chocan, Savka Retrocede, da rápidos Giros para evitar un acierto del Sith, pero se ve considerablemente disminuida, recuerda que un Centinela Jedi no es tan poderoso en el combate, aun así Batalla._

_**-Savka… si te Unieras al Lado Oscuro serias Invencible… -Repite Garlan al mismo tiempo que el destello de su Sable ilumina su rostro**_

_**-Jamás… -Repite solo Savka**_

_**-Entonces jamás podrás derrotarme de veras perecer… no me queda alternativa… Una lastima un buen potencial desperdiciado –Responde Garlan**_

_Garlan ataca con mas Violencia a Savka esta ahora se ve realmente superada, un rápido Giro de Garlan, un herida en su Hombro le cae, aun así mantiene su sable firme en contra del Sith…_

_ En otro Lugar _

_En el lugar donde se encuentra el Generador Principal de la Gran Nave, dos soldados disparan en contre de guardias por sus vidas_

_**-Segura que es este Lugar –Pregunta a la ves que presiona el Gatillo de su Blaster**_

_**-Si… segura… ¿Cuanto tiempo le Pongo? –Pregunta la Chica Mercenaria**_

_**- 15 Minutos… será suficiente –Dispara y derriba el Ultimo de los Guardias que estaban en contra de ellos**_

_**-Me parece Bien –Contesta la Chica**_

_Se preguntaran donde han estado todo el tiempo los Guardias y Tropas de la Nave, pues Garag y Jaina los han mantenido muy ocupado, planean forzar la autodestrucción de la Nave desde el Generador Principal. Y de esta Manera eliminar a Garlan de una vez por todas, ellos ignoran el difícil predicamento en que se encuentran los Jedi, una vez activada la Autodestrucción ambos soldados parten en busca de sus amigos. _

_ En Otro Lugar _

_Garlan ahora solo se divertía con Savka, la golpea y la empujaba, con la Fuerza, Savka tenia heridas superficiales de sables en varias partes de su cuerpo excepto el Rostro, aun así mantenía firme su sable_

_**-No te preocupes no lastimare tu bello rostro… Jajajajajaja –Se ríe Garlan**_

_**-Savka… Maldito seas Garlan –Se queja la Jedi**_

_**-Acabare con tu sufrimiento… te daré el golpe Final –Ríe aun el Sith**_

_El Sith se mueve Rápidamente, para acertarle un Golpe fatal con el Sable de luz, cuando es interrumpido por un mensaje de la Computadora de la Nave "15 Minutos para Autodestrucción"… a lo que Garlan simplemente Responde "Tiempo Suficiente para acabarlos", Savka aprovecha para tomar un Respiro y se lanza contra el Sith._

_**-Buen Intento… Pero Inútil… -Lo Dice el Sith, al mismo tiempo que traba el ataque la Jedi.**_

_**-No puede… Ser –Se repite la Joven Jedi**_

_**-Adiós Jedi… jajajaja- Garlan ríe Malignamente**_

_Garlan impulsa a Savka con la Ola de Fuerza derribándola, enseguida comienza a usar la estrangulación de Fuerza causándole gran dolor, sufre considerablemente. Jorik se encuentra totalmente desesperado, no puede hacer nada, de pronto sin duda gracias a la Fuerza, Calse recupera la conciencia, levantándose._

_**-¡¡¡Calse Atrápala!!! –Grita al mismo tiempo que Lanza su sable**_

_**- Gracias… -Responde Calse aun algo confuso de la Situación**_

_Calse de pronto Observa como sufre Savka, y en ese mismo segundo su confusión se va, dentro de su cuerpo explota una ira que el no conocía, siente como una rabia recorre toda su sangre, vena por vena._

_**-¿Cuanto Resistirás pequeña? –Garlan pregunta**_

_**- Arrrrrggg –Gritos de sufrimiento de la Jedi **_

_Garlan ríe malignamente mientras le ocasiona dolor a la Jedi, cuando de pronto grandes Relámpagos de la Fuerza lo impactan, impulsando varios metros lejos, cayendo al suelo. Savka cae inconsciente al suelo, Garlan desde el piso levanta la vista y busca a su agresor, y se encuentra con una sorpresa enorme. Calse cabiz bajo con su mano derecha extendida hacia el y en su mano izquierda un sable Luz se eleva, Garlan no logra comprender, siente un gran Flujo provenir desde Calse, este Levanta sus Ojos y estos se ven Oscuros, como la noche, en ese momento Calse ataca agresivamente a Garlan._

_**-Garlan… No te puedo Permitir que dañes a Savka… Te Destruiré –Dice Calse con una Voz Terriblemente Oscura**_

_Garlan enciende nuevamente su Sable de Luz Rojo, Bloqueando apenas los Violentos ataques de Calse, ahora Garlan es quien retrocede, Ataca sin pausa, el Baile de Sables se ha hecho agresivo y Los Haces de Luces, Rojos y Azules relampaguean por toda la sala, esta testigo de tan cruel batalla permanece en silencio. Jorik esta sin habla, sin nada, ante la actitud de Calse. Garlan es acorralado por los Golpes de Calse Gaant, se escucha la computadora de la Nave repetir: "Un Minuto para Autodestrucción"_

_**-Calse… Detente podemos ser grandes aliados –Repite Agobiado el Sith**_

_**-¡¡¡Silencio!!!!... Tenias Razón, solo mi Odio podía destruirte…Muajajajajajaja –Calse Ríe Malignamente.**_

_Los Golpes del Calse son agresivamente violentos, Garlan esta totalmente reducido. Calse logra romper la Defensa de Garlan y un Fuerte movimiento de Sable de Luz horizontal se produce a través del cuello de Garlan. El Rostro de este se torna pálido, mas pálido de lo que por naturaleza era. Enseguida cae la Cabeza rodante a l suelo, y el cuerpo se Desploma, Garlan había sido asesinado despiadadamente, su mordugo se encontraba inmóvil, solo su respiración de escuchaba, cabizbajo se encontraba. Jorik observaba sin poder creerlo, no lo entendía, Calse había ¿caído al Lado Oscuro? Eso se pregunta rápido en su cabeza. Justo en aquel momento entran Garag y Jaina, Estos observan con Felicidad y Sorpresa, el estado actual de Garlan, demasiado cruel hasta para el Sith. Calse salio de un inmovilidad y empezó a acribillar con ira el cuerpo sin vida del Señor Oscuro._

**_-Calse… Vamonos…–Repite Horrorizado Garag por la escena _****_  
_****_- … - Ninguna es la Respuesta de Calse Gaant_**

_**-Garag, Jaina… Vamonos de aquí… nada ya podemos hacer por Calse –Habla Jorik –Calse ha sido Corrompido… debemos dejarlo… su final debe ser junto con esta Nave**_

_Garag y Jaina sorprendido en un comienzo por la petición de Jorik, entienden que lo que dice es cierto, rápidamente cargan a los dos Jedi abatidos sobre sus espaldas respectivamente y se retiran de la sala, dejando a Calse en su Locura, En medio de la agitada evacuación que hay en la Nave logran llegar a Silver Hawk, prenden motores y despegan rápidamente alejándose de la Nave, poco tiempo después la Nave explota, El Silver Hawk enseguida se prepara para entrar al Hyper Espacio. _

_Jorik desde una ventana de la Silver Hawk, Observa el Espacio, y en su mente se repite una y otra vez la actitud final de Calse, Sin duda el Lado Oscuro se había apoderado de el, Es Mejor que muera junto a la explosión de la Nave, a que se vuelva un enemigo mas poderoso que Garlan. Calse fue un gran amigo y lo recordara como tal, Savka sin duda tomara mal este último acontecimiento. Jorik no sabe con ciencia cierta que es lo que los esperara en el Futuro, Pero sabe muy bien que La Galaxia esta muy lejos de estar a Salvo…_

…_F… i… n…_


End file.
